1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radar imaging systems and, more particularly, to ultra wideband radar systems integrated with wafer scale antenna arrays providing radar sensor and imaging for tissue diagnosis in the field of medicine.
2. Related Art
Among alternatives to conventional methods of breast cancer tumor detection such as mammography, microwave radar techniques appear to be one of the most promising as a result of their potential for being a non-ionizing and low-cost method. Recent research has shown that anomalous tissue may have dielectric constant different from normal living tissue so that differences in tissue relevant to medical diagnosis can be detected using microwave radar. Thus, techniques for microwave radar imaging of living organisms may have, in addition to cancer diagnosis, more general applicability for medical diagnosis.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, in which the showings therein are for purposes of illustrating the embodiments and not for purposes of limiting them.